Wet Daffodils
by animeissalvation
Summary: Naru thinks he had mastered all the 'ghost hunting' terminology right? Not so when he comes across the the cruel intrusion of Indian mythology with the spiritual world. With the bad mantras amock its easy to loose your mind
1. Chapter 1 The begining of my journey

Disclaimer: Do not own story or poem. Contains a lot of spoiler. Please read with caution.

_I wandered lonely as a cloud _

_That floats on high o'er vales and hills_

It was drizzling outside and the bluish, black clouds angrily hovered over the shiny buildings in Shibuya. It was a typical first day of school for Mai Taniyama, as she carefully propped her umbrella against her shoulder and strolled down the stony footpath.

The usual chatter around her was in the background as she counted of last year's happening. Naru and Lin-san was in England at the current moment, and she had been hearing maybe they had plans of coming back. It excited her to know that the ghost hunting group might be together again. Amidst all the mournful dark weather, she punched her hand in the air with a succession of two loud cheers at the very thought.

It wasn't just the shallow excitement of wanting to see Naru but rather the thought of sharpening her newly found powers that she a loud grin tearing across her mouth.

A black Mercedes Benz zoomed past her and her peers and parked almost arrogantly and dangerously close to the school gate nearly running the students over. The door opened from the driver's side and oddly turbaned guy came out, he opened the umbrella and then bent over and opened the passenger seat door. Slowly with almost the imaginary suspense music drifting over in Mai's head, a petite girl peeked outside. Her skin was fairly tanned and as she shyly stepped out, the stunningly beautiful black hair pulled into a casual ponytail came into view. She was short and small with a sweet, nervous smile on her face. It seemed she didn't want the attention the ogling students were giving her. She walked with her head held low and her hands intertwined in front of her.

Mai heard a feminine, caustic voice telling her to walk up straight. The obvious need for gossip, made the chatty students break the silence crudely. And Mai walked on among the snobbish students, feeling a little sorry for the girl, whom at this point Mai assumed to be from southeastern Asia. She soon met up with her group of friends and among the trivial chatter of what they wanted for lunch, the sympathy for the new girl was lost.

"Hey did ya see that, what does she think she's doin', showing off like" came a snort.

"I dunno, but she was kinda a cute" a little mocking laugh followed.

And as the school day began and the commotion quitted down, Reema was finally able to find her classroom. She knew she should have asked someone, she groaned to herself. _I am really horrible at directions, but noooooo I had to be shy and walk around in circles. _

Mai wasn't too delighted to see the new girl walk down aisle at tortoise speed, only peeking from behind bangs so she wouldn't topple herself over the books and bags. _This just means more drama, she is some rich kid, somehow coming to school here and everyone will just thrash her with their rumors and before you know she will quit. _Mai shook her head at disapproval, _it was odd that a Mercedes owner would come to her school, but owning an expensive really didn't make you that rich. _Mai rubbed her forehead---_ I am making it hurt, shouldn't think so much before 5__th__ period math. _

Reema gently patted her skirt and slid down the wooden seat as she looked around in amazement at the crowd that hovered out of their seats to stare at her. _Am I really that dazzling, _Reema dabbled. _Hmm... Maybe they don't have many Indians coming to their school. But baba does know the principal and chief school board administrator, so it must have a good education system. _

The day went on utterly boring and math was especially more devastating than usual because of the gross limits theorem and the only person not snoozing was Reema Sen, as Mai found out the new girl's name to be. _Oh and she is Indian--- from Kolkata, how exciting, NOT!!! So now the history teacher decided to have the next lesson on India and its all Ms. I am a smart tanned silent cutie's fault!_

The rain had continued and the streets were starting to have large poodles of water and dirty random objects trailing all over it. Mai walked down the same road with an odd monotony and reached from her skirt pocket the newly bought cell. _Message from Mia, ooh Chibiprofile bookstore is going on sale, and WHAT, text from famed ghost hunter himself, none other than Oliver Davis, ehem I mean Naru. What does he want? Oh. _Mai read on as she scrolled down. _Mai pick up our office's key for the address XXXX and clean it up before we come. Lin and I will be here in Shibuya by 8p.m. tonight, be ready to handle the new case. Naru. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Baba it's really not necessary for you to make such a big deal by sending Gautum (the driver) every time to pick me up" Reema said with as slight nervousness flickered across her onyx eyes.

"I believe your old enough to understand that as long as your sister and grandma are going to be sick with this odd ailment and our astrologer says that the family curse will soon overcome our family, I cannot let you go anywhere unsupervised" the typical stern voice reprimanded her.

Reema politely excused herself from her dad's billiard room and walked to hers. On the way through the never-ending, gaudily decorated hallway she, unsure stopped before her sister's room. _I heard ma talk about how didi (sister)'s marriage is still undecided because of her illness. Baba's business partner son was there main target, but they delayed it as soon as they heard she had fallen sick suddenly and no cause was found. Scared cats, how awful must that feel. _She knew although she was cursing at her sister's trapped life, her time would come when her "loving, protective" baba would sent her off to some business man's family, just for the sake of share holdings and money, with ma's utmost support. _It almost sickens me! But its okay I am here for sis, whether it helps or not. Hehe I really am useless. _She had a guilt-ridden, forlorn look in her face. She turned the door knob and cautiously walked in.

"Hi there" Reema said shyly.

"Why are you here" a grunt came, "I thought you were going to be to busy with new school and all."

"I know, just came to check on you," a monotone followed. _The closeness they once had, had drifted apart, it wasn't possible anymore to bring that back._

"I did some research on my sick bed," said Soma seriously, "it's not a curse or a spell, and it's a _ku-mantra_ (1)--- ancient Indian sorcery medium".

"How, WHAT, how do you know that," Reema excitedly enquired.

"I don't and that's why I called in a ghost hunter to confirm and by the way baba doesn't know, so don't running to him about it 'kay". "If there was a spell, the _ojas_ (2) would have been able to detect it at least. The subtle way it harming my health and dad's career is a sign of bad luck and a really skillful ku-mantra. It's cast so that no matter what the host(s) do it will overcome their life in a way and dominate you. I will dead before my little fiancé gets to sign the partnership with baba, unless you know Shibuya-san gets to it before."

"Um… who is this Shibuya-san," a quiet reply came.

"Oh he is the hunter person I was telling you 'bout, apparently a friend of mine knew him from England and told me." Soma said impatiently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang.

"Mai we'll be there in 10, be prepared to set up," Naru.

With clasped hands Mai got up to brew some tea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.

I really don't plan on this being Mai/Naru so anticipate something new.

(1)ojas- witch or evil fighters.

(2) ku-mantra- The actual meaning is a mystical poem in Sanskrit used by Hindu and Buddihist priests. The 'ku' makes it a bad mantra and it supposedly hurt the person it is directed at. Many aspects considered it subtely takes over without any stop. WORLD DOMINATION HAHAHA!!! ehem...


	2. Chapter 2 Start of a new life

_**Do not own. **_

_**When all at once I saw a crowd,**_

_**A host, of golden daffodils;**_

_I will never believe this magic crap; nothing in this world can ever change that. _

"Mai, why is this place disgustingly nasty, I thought you cleaned it," Naru said condescendingly as he put down his black suitcase on the marble floor.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you gave me only a few hours and this place is like a dirt haven AND I have a life outside this," Mai spattered.

_Don't make a reply; I still need to use that foolish head of hers._ But habit of making comebacks revealed itself.

"I know you are not used to clean and organized things but still you should know that others actually have standards. Oh yeah, also contact Ayako, Takigawa, John and Yasuhara to meet here tomorrow. I got an interesting case --- oh and call Lin in here, I have something to ask him."

Mai rolled her eyes, annoyed.

The Chinese man deftly got up as his marvelous long legs carried him with a godlike grace into Naru's office. Mai rolled her eyes again at the ridiculous perfection as she surrendered to her usual tea making.

"Look at this Lin; it should indefinitely be your specialty. Hindu myths are closely related to Buddhism correct. After all an Indian King rose to the power of Buddha." Naru said without missing a beat.

"I don't see how some illness has anything to do with spells or mantras, let alone a religion Naru. This is simply a waste; tell them to get a good doctor."

"I would but Sen Enterprise has excellent connections with the supernatural elements spanning through Europe and Asia. It would be worthy opportunity for us to wait here for awhile and even do some research on Gene's killer with their resources." By now Naru was glowing like a pregnant woman.

"Then, I will talk to Mr. Ashoke Sen about the supposed malfunction in his family, but in one condition." Lin's stoic remark raised an eyebrow.

"What." Impatient Naru asked rising from his seat.

"I want Mr. Sen to delay his elder daughter's engagement till this is solved. I somehow feel an ominous aura surrounding the weddings in this family as proved in the past." Lin mentioned distracted.

"Oh really, I thought you didn't think you cared much for this case and--- Naru was cut off smoothly.

"I never said that , I see your point that's all" Lin turned around but paused for a moment, "Oh yes, you might want to treat Taniyama-san with a little more respect, she does hold the secret to your brother's mystery".

If it were any other man, he would have said "in your face shorty", but self respect was important to this tall Chinese male.

_I can't believe baba and ma agreed to didi's plea of making me come here to give these crazy people the personal details because of what obviously seems like a bad case of flu. _

Reema patted down her dark hair, it was acting up again, in her opinion atleast. The folders and the cd disk clasped angrily in her small hand seemed to be burden when she reached to knock on the door--- with the strict sign 'Shibuya Psychic Research' pinned on it.

_What a bunch of baloney! I can't imagine people believing in these backdated ideas at this century. _

"Um, can I help yo---u!!!" Mai looked stricken. _What the hell, why is the prissy girl here!_

_Oh this girl goes to my school, wow she must have a lot of time after school to work here. Wonder how she does her homework, Reema thought. _

"Yes actually, I am Reema Sen daughter of Sen Enterprise's CEO." Reema tried the fake politeness technique.

It took awhile for Mai to register what the girl was babbling about.

"Yeah, this isn't a business office, why are you telling me all this." Mai snarled. _Stop boasting about your wealth even here, Prude Queen. _

"No actually, I am---" Reema couldn't believe what this girl was saying.

"Taniyama-san who is it?" Lin broke in.

"Oh um…"Mai was still to stricken to reply.

Lin took the initiative or rather got fed up with the delay in the teenager's reaction and got up from his chair, marched to the door, opened it smartly and a slight surprised expression briefly etched on his face. All this he did with a sense of purpose, mind you.

"Can I help you," Lin asked unbeknownst to him what followed.

"I was actually asked that a minute ago with no help following the question, so mind if I step inside, it's kind of chilly." Reema spoke sensibly.

Mai's eyes widened considerably as Lin's surprised expression slipped back on his face. Not many people had the momentum to talk like that, especially to a man clad in black and over feet taller than you, with threateningly slit eyes objectifying you.

"If it would help I am here to convey the details for my sister's _flu_, so you can do your ghost mumbo jumbo." Reema said

Lin noted how the tiny girl had such confidence as she disrespected his life's job and specifically recognized how she rendered the supposed spell to be a mere _flu. _

"Come in, please" urged Lin as he contained the need to reprimand the youngster.

"Lin," Naru stepped inside the waiting room indulging in the amusement of the situation as he took into account his client, " I believe you can question Ms. Sen in my place, as I will be out doing some research at this moment".

"Oh so you are going to drop out of your duty leaving it to _them._" Reema's hand pointed in the direction of Lin and Mai.

_She indeed has a big mouth as I heard from her sister. No matter I don't have time for childish chit- chat, Naru thought. _

"Why you…" Mai stood shaking in anger at the insult.

"I know tell me about it , but those two have to do for now. Well, Goodbye Ms. Sen. I am sure later we will have a talk as well to suit your preference." Naru coldly replied.

It didn't take Reema more than few seconds to realize that this group had major problems. Oh boy, did she know there were more of them!

"Well, now that the whole 'I am better than thou' greeting routine is over can I sit down and give you the details" Reema placed a hand on her hip as a sign of impatience.

"Do sit down, Taniyama- san can you please prepare a cup of tea for Sen- san" Lin regretted ever letting Naru leave this bundle of snob all to himself.

This chapter was little bit of highlight on Reema's personality. And a little bit on what the "flu" that's affecting the Sen family maybe about. I know its starting of a bit slow but hopefully by next chapter I will catch up. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
